User blog:Forchar Oliath/Erosaloth - The Earth's Voice
Erosaloth, the Earth’s Voice Erosaloth would be, as the name implies, and earth-based champion. I’ve tried my best not to make him a copy of Malphite, but bear with me all the same. Take into account that there are only so many original ideas out there, and mine is, at least in my eyes, my own personal creation. I would appreciate if you didn’t slam him into the ground (lol) before you realize that to me, making a character is like giving someone life. (Yes, in case you were wondering, I am an author, at least somewhat.) Erosaloth would be a dps champ, ideal for doing massive damage to one or two targets. His basic build recommendations would include Frozen Mallet, The Bloodthirster, and possibly Infinity Edge, a few of my favorite items. Youmuu’s Ghostblade would be a nice counterpoint, if you know how to use it, like I don’t. Erosaloth would be a human champion who wields a large hammer. Looking much like a paladin from Warcraft 3, he would charge into battle with his incredible strength alone. Low natural durability would leave him vulnerable to ganks throughout the game, but his ground-eating abilities would make him ideal for hunting a single champion. Passive- Earth’s Call Erosaloth gains 5/10/15 bonus attack damage and 5%/10%/15% move speed each time he strikes a target. Striking a champion will allow this passive to stack up to three times. Q- Quick Sand Erosaloth causes a small circle of the ground to quiver, creating a sand pit for a short period of time, slowing anyone who passes through it, save himself. Allies are slowed less than enemies, and enemies are damaged over time. Range: 250 Slow Percentage: 20%/30%/40%/50%/60% Adjusted Slow for allies: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% Magic Damage per second: 5/15/25/35/45 (+0.5 per AD) (+.7 per AP) Mana Cost: 50/60/70/80/90 Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds Duration: 3 seconds Note: This affects ALL OF EVERYTHING except Erosaloth. This includes allies! Yes, the slow is high, but it includes your allies, so be careful about judging it. It also does no damage, so I considered lowering the mana cost. Let's be honest, as well. If you happen to have a troll Erosaloth on your team, ban him after and blaim him for the loss. You'd need to be an idiot to use it on allies, so they are better off not playing league anyway! W- Wild Man (Adjusted Passive) – After standing in bushes for a few seconds, Erosaloth gains a second stealth. Moving removes the second stealth, as does attacking and being hit. AKA: Skill shots can remove the stealth. (Original Passive) – While passing through bushes, Erosaloth gains another stealth, allowing him to hide completely. This bonus is still active, even when ability is on cooldown. (Active) – Erosaloth forms armor from nature, coating himself in rocks, dirt, and anything else he can use. He cannot sustain the living armor for long, and it crumbles soon after. Adjusted Armor Gained: 5/15/25/35/45 (+0.1 per bonus AD) (+0.2 per AP) Original Armor Gained: 5/15/25/35/45 (+0.2 per AP) Duration: 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 Cooldown: 10 seconds Mana cost: 90 Note: This might seem like high armor, but the duration is relatively low. Take into account, it is only armor, and he is melee. Kiting him is certainly viable, even with his Q. I added the slight ad ratio because, well, its his thing. Ap is better rewarded, but the ratio is there. E – Catapult After channeling for a short period, Erosaloth launches into the air towards his target, propelled by the earth beneath him. Adjusted Range: 400 to target, follows target up to 1000/1250(at third level)/1500(at fifth level) Original Range: 350 to target, follows target up to 1000 Adjusted Physical Damage upon impact: 75/140/180/220/250 Original Physical Damage upon impact: 75/150/200/250/275 (+0.4 per AD) (+1.0 per AP) Channeling Duration: 4/3.5/3/2.5/2 seconds Cooldown after launching: 14/13/12/11/10 Mana Cost: 60/75/90/105/120 Note: For a high late mana cost, this ability seems fairly balanced to me. Using both AD and AP scaling allows him to work as either, but it is highly recommended you go AD. The AP could be worth it, though, allowing the Hextech Gunblade and Trinity Force to be useful. The increased range on this ability makes it far more useful for chasing while not diminishing the escapability for the enemy. The high channel early encourages leveling it up fast, so that you use less time. Jumping from the bush, however, when they are not expecting you, makes it very useful indeed. R (Ult) – Roiling Earth For the next few seconds, Erosaloth Channels the full force of the earth, utilizing his full strength to cause a massive Earthquake. During the channel, all champions will be warned an earthquake is brewing. Stuns, silences, fears, and whatever Ahri does will inturrupt the channel. Range: A large wave of earth travels up to 2500 distance in all directions (500 range per second channeled) Knockup: 2 seconds Channel: 5 seconds, or until stopped Adjusted Physical Damage: 150/250/350 (+1.6 per AD) (+0.8 per AP) Original Physical Damage: 150/250/350 (+ 1.1 per AD) (+ 0.7 per AP) Mana Cost: 100/125/150 Cooldown: 140/130/120 seconds Note: Yes, this might seem OP. But it’s not. The massive Channel time is similar to Nunu’s, and the damage potential is significantly less. This is meant to disrupt enemies from a distance, allowing him to stay out of the fray and still save an ally. In addition, it lends a hand to the Earthy theme I’ve got going. The adjusted damage further rewards AD, while improving the ratio for AP. Thinking of nunu's ult, I admit the knockup is rediculous, but thinking of ults like Morgana's and Ashe's, I think it works rather well. The global warning allows for champions to try to time their shields and the like. The timing is tricky, which means it will in fact be hard to counter, but it will be possible. Stats: HP: 450 + 90 1980 at 18 MP:200 + 47 999 at 18 HP/5: 6.7 + 0.8 20.3 at 18 MP/5: 6.5 + 0.4 13.3 at 18 AD: 54 + 4 122 at 18 AS: 0.625 + 4% 1.05 at 18 Armor: 15 + 2.1 50.7 Magic Resist: 30 + 1 47 at 18 Range: Melee/125 Movespeed: 320 Final Notes: Feel free to leave any comments or questions, I’ll be sure to check as often as I can! Yes, by the way, I am aware that he cannot jungle well, save with his w maybe, and I know he seems kind of diverse in his role potential, but I think he could work! I am pleased with the lack of comments on his base stats. At least I seemed to do something right. To see my next champion design, click the link below: Xenophilius, the Spirit Thief Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue Assassin Forchar, the Demon Prince Category:Custom champions